<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Следующая ошибка by JanetDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103843">Следующая ошибка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi'>JanetDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В семь часов тридцать шесть минут от восьмого перрона главного вокзала города Кардиф готовится отойти поезд до Оксфорда.<br/>Это Гарет собирается к Дэвиду.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Bentley/Gareth Bale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Следующая ошибка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В семь часов тридцать шесть минут от восьмого перрона главного вокзала города Кардиф готовится отойти поезд до Оксфорда. День обещает быть ясным и теплым, но пока морозно, и по рельсам стелется густой туман.<br/>Предупредительные служащие проверяют билеты – все больше на смартфонах, нынче бумажные билеты дурной тон, и негромко переговариваются между собой: о футболе, о погоде, о Королеве, о завтрашнем дне рождения босса, Дэлуина Коннора третьего. Кто-то бежит по платформе, опаздывает, запинается о свой чемодан, разливает свой кофе. Но девушка в форменной жилетке, привычная к этой обязательной утренней суматохе, успевает мельком глянуть на билет и приветливо кивает. Пассажир споро запрыгивает на подножку, двери с мягким звуком закрываются за его спиной. Скрипуче и зловеще каркает ворона. Поезд отходит от станции, набирая ход.</p><p>Пассажир заходит в полупустой вагон первого класса, находит место, которое может занять (он купил билет в последний момент, не озаботившись забронировать за собой кресло заранее), морщится от того, что на чемодане осталось влажное и липкое пятно, и пожилая леди через проход с царственным видом протягивает ему пачку бумажных салфеток.<br/>Пассажир благодарит ее сконфуженным кивком, и вот уже катастрофа устранена, чемодан упокоился на багажной полке, леди отказывается от того, чтобы початая упаковка салфеток вернулась к ней, и возвращается к своей книге.<br/>Пассажир обещается себе, что закажет для спасительницы кофе, но потом вспоминает, что это первый класс, напитки включены в стоимость билета, а дама, наверняка, предпочитает чай с молоком.</p><p>Он устраивается на кресле у окна, поднимает выше воротник пальто и прикрывает глаза. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что лучше поспать, но сон не идет. Пассажир поправляет волосы, собранные пучком на затылке. Короткая прядка, которая всегда выбивается из-под резинки, щекочет ухо. Когда-то он носил невидимки, но сейчас перестал – во время тренировок они слетают, или впиваются в виски, или съезжают, оставляя прическу все такой же неаккуратной. Цепляясь за давнее воспоминания, мысли несут пассажира раннего поезда вперед, к месту его дальнейшего пребывания. Он давно не был в Оксфорде, и не знает, чего ждать по приезде. Честно говоря, он плохо понимает, куда ему нужно идти, он не предупредил о свое визите, и вряд ли кто-то ждет его, но все-таки он едет. Это кажется смешным и жалким одновременно.<br/>Поезд, слегка покачиваясь, неутомимо движется вперед сквозь туман, едва слышно из-за шума, как леди на соседнем ряду перелистывает страницы, и чуть не опоздавший на поезд пассажир начинает проваливаться в дрему, легкую, невесомую, милосердную, в которой нет сновидений, а есть только шум дороги.<br/>Леди, сидящая через проход, смотрит на него и улыбается краешками губ. Она уверена, что ее попутчик заслужил эти краткие мгновения отдыха.</p><p>На станции в Оксфорде царит уже деловитая утренняя кутерьма. Пассажир, сойдя с поезда ставший просто молодым человеком в темно-коричневом пальто из верблюжьей шерсти, кивает своей молчаливой попутчице и торопится к выходу, сверяясь с картой на своем смартфоне. Вызывает через приложение машину, вбивает адрес, ждет. Через пять минут приезжает вишневый седан, и водитель, пожилой индус с очень темными глазами, помогает ему убрать чемодан в багажник.<br/>Ехать оказывается совсем недалеко, но пешком идти было бы сложно. Молодой человек, переставший быть пассажиром второй раз за день, забирает свой багаж и останавливается перед невысоким домом, который построен во время правления Георга Седьмого, о чем гласит полустертая табличка, справа от ручки двери. В небольшом садике все еще цветут розы, хотя недалеко уже и до Рождества. Возле мусорного бака два небрежно брошенных детских велосипеда, в окне первого этажа можно разглядеть цветущий цикламен. Кажется, дому пуст.<br/>Молодой человек в пальто из верблюжьей шерсти неловко переступает с ноги на ноу. Он тут лишний – в этом дворе, перед этим домом. Слишком большой и неловкий, чужой, нелепый, растерянный.<br/>И тут его трогают за плечо, а он вздрагивает всем телом, так не готовый к встрече.<br/>— Ничего себе! Какой сейчас год?<br/>— Две тысячи девятнадцатый.<br/>Дурацкий ответ, и они оба это знают.<br/>— Привет, Гарет, — говорит Дэвид, улыбаясь так же широко и радостно, как в тот год, когда они были счастливы.</p><p>В утренней программе новостей вчерашние матчи сборных. Дэвид взбивает молоко каппучинатором и болтает без умолку.<br/>— …в конце концов мой отец тоже занимался напольными покрытиями, и мне показалось это неплохим вложением денег. В общем, я решил не продавать дом, хотя офис в Эссексе, вот и мотаюсь туда-обратно, если я нужен. А Кимберли с детьми в Марбелье. Ты чего туда-то не заехал, а?<br/>Гарет не знает, что ответить, поэтому молчит. Дэвид поймал его, возвращаясь с утренней пробежки: короткие шорты, темно-синяя флисовая кофта, перчатки и ярко-желтые кроссовки, лавина энергии и улыбка, от которой больно глазам.<br/>Теперь чемодан стоит в прихожей, сам Гарет сидит в гостиной, без звука работает телевизор, а Дэвид, наскоро переодевшись, варит кофе, бесцеремонно задавая вопросы. Честно говоря, на это у Дэвида есть полное право, только вот у Гарета нет ответов.<br/>— Я присматриваю дом, — говорит он наконец, через силу. Это, конечно же, ничего не объясняет, но у Дэвида слегка дрожат руки, поэтому несколько капель кофе со взбитым молоком проливаются на блюдце. Гарет встает и забирает у него из рук чашку.<br/>Глупо все выходит, конечно же. О чем он только думал?!</p><p>А думал Гарет о давней весне, в которую, как обычно цвели нарциссы и вишни, о дубле одной команды из Лондона, куда их сослали как профнепригодных, об отчаянии и радости, о последнем шансе, о матче с другой лондонской командой в самом конце марта и о забитых мячах, которые привели их, их обоих, обратно в основной состав, об обещаниях и о том, что было дальше.<br/>И вот ни команды, ни вишен, ни обещаний. Только голы, и те лишь тогда, когда позволяют люди, которые в него верят.<br/>Поэтому не придумал ничего лучше, чем прийти к человеку, который верил в него больше всех на свете, и сообщить о возможных грядущих переменах.</p><p>— Это ты молодец, — взгляд Дэвида скользит куда-то мимо, это нервирует. В свете того, что в последнее время Гарету не так уж и часто выдаётся возможность играть, он слишком много думает, и сейчас очевидно, что получается у него не очень. Дэвид отлипает от столешницы и быстро выходит из комнаты. Пена взбитого молока в чашке Гарета оседает. Громко тикают антикварные часы в буфете.<br/>Очень скоро Дэвид возвращается, а в руках у него — заколка с пластиковой блестяшкой и крохотным перышком.<br/>— Извини, — говорит он и морщится. — Не могу.<br/>Гарет сидит на стуле очень ровно — он тоже больше не может.<br/>Дэвид наклонятся к нему близко-близко, осторожно убирает непослушную прядь и закалывает, легко касаясь пальцами гарретова уха. Оба, кажется, перестают дышать, но первым отмирает Дэвид.<br/>— Тебе предлагают контракт здесь? — спрашивает он беспечно, машинально потирая руки.<br/>—Ведутся переговоры, — Гарет неопределенно хмыкает.<br/>Они оба знают, как все это случается. Они оба знают это слишком хорошо.</p><p>Честно говоря, Гарету пора возвращаться. Он и так задержался здесь, в этой временной петле, так надолго, что того и гляди утянет назад. Ещё немного, и он снова станет просто пассажиром — такси, поезда, самолета, прежде чем превратить в Гарета Фрэнка Бейла, четырехкратного победителя Лиги Чемпионов, лучшего бомбардира сборной Уэльса, игрока футбольного клуба «Реал Мадрид», а вот Дэвид останется. Гарет ненавидит себя за то, что все-таки приехал. Никому сейчас не хорошо, ни ему, ни Дэвиду.<br/>— Наши соседи собираются переезжать в Брайтон, — вдруг сообщает Дэвид. — Я свяжу их с твоим агентом.<br/>— А?<br/>— Дом.<br/>— Да. Да, точно. Дом.<br/>Часы тикают, и вот времени уже совсем нет больше.<br/>— И тебе пора, да? — проницательный Дэвид присаживается перед ним на корточки, опирается своими локтями о коленки Гарета. -Вот дурной, и не выспался наверное после игры, сразу сюда, утренним поездом? Всегда таким был.<br/>Сказано с некоторой гордостью. Гарет кивает, но ничего не говорит больше. В сущности, ему нечего сказать, потому что «спасибо» — где-то в горле.<br/>— То, что я сейчас сделаю, выглядит как моя следующая самая большая ошибка в жизни, — предупреждает Дэвид. — Очередная.<br/>Когда Гарет пятью минутами позже выходит из дверей домика, у него немилосердно саднят губы.</p><p>Без четверти первого в доме на окраине Оксфорда на полу сидит человек и смотрит на пустое место прямо перед собой. Взгляд у человека отсутствующий. На столе остывшая чашка невкусного кофе, в прихожей след от колесиков компактного дорожного чемодана.<br/>Человек закрывает глаза, ложится на пол и раскидывает руки. Кажется, ему нужно немного заземлиться прежде чем встать, пойти и вернуться к своей размеренной жизни.<br/>Человек лежит так немного, потом медленно встаёт, отряхивается, проводит рукой по волосам.<br/>Только что он ударил, а потом поцеловал своего бывшего партнера по команде, и ни о чем не жалеет сейчас. Человек улыбается, вспоминая тот момент, потом спохватывается и убирает чашку в раковину.<br/>Человеку пора на деловую встречу. О том, что случилось, он подумает как-нибудь потом. Наверное, когда получит рождественскую открытку с неожиданно близким обратным адресом, но это случится ещё не скоро. Наверное, он обрадуется.<br/>У него ещё будет возможность проверить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>